untitled
by roseDB
Summary: just a random story i wrote in my free time. its old and crappy, so bear with me. p.s THIS IS A Rose/Cal pairing.


Rose cried from under her black veil. She looked down at the ground. Rose saw her father's coffin being lowered into the cold earth. She so badly wanted to jump in. Rose Blair Dewitt Bukater hadn't ever been the happiest person, and had always seemed depressed and full of sorrow; but this made it much worse. Everything then on was a blur. She remembered being led back to her house, which was quickly filled with grief stricken people. Some family tried to speak to rose but she just told them she wished to be alone. All of a sudden she was in the bathroom attached to her room, with a pair of scissors in her hand. Rose held her wrist out and dug the scissors into her wrist; slicing down. She let out a blood curdling scream, and fell to the floor, the blood starting to flood in around her.

Then everything went black.

Rose woke to screams and a medical staff standing around her. She realized the screams were her own. The doctor shot something into Roses arm, and blackness over took her once again.

Days after Rose were saved from her suicide attempt, she couldn't bring herself to eat, or leave her room. Rose just wanted to sleep to escape the misery that was her life.

Just then, she saw her mother entering the room, ordering her to come out and eat something. Ruth rushed Rose out of her bedroom; her appearance was ghastly. She was thin, pale as a ghost, and she had black makeup on her blue eyes.

A few months went by, and Rose was slowly nursed back to health, but still stayed depressed. Ruth talked with Rose about finding a suitable husband, but Rose completely rejected the idea. A few nights later, Rut told Rose that she would be inviting Caledon and Nathan Hockley over for dinner. She said that Caledon; Cal for short, was an eligible bachelor, and was in the position as her; in need of marriage. Rose grudgingly accepted this, and tried to make the best out of it.

When the night came, Rose put on a simple; yet elegant blue dress. When Rose saw Cal, she wore a smile that she had never seen before. When Rose had seen Cal, she felt as if the darkness surrounding her heart was just lifted away.

After that night, they became closer over time. They courted, Cal would bring her flowers.

It was one night, when Rose and Cal were out, that Ruth and Nathan discussed that of Rose and Cal getting married. They believed it would be beneficial for both of the families; and would talk to Rose and Cal when they got home.

They discussed it; both Rose and Cal agreed without any hassle. In the next few days, Rose got her engagement ring from Cal, and they announced their engagement to society.

They would be going, for two weeks on an engagement trip, to Paris and London; and would be sailing back on the Titanic. Ruth had come along on the trip, and they had no problem with it. Paris was beautiful, and London too. Rose and Cal had really been connecting during those weeks; and were falling in love. Cal knew he was already in love with Rose; but she was slower, because everything that had happened in Rose's life.

It was the first night on Titanic when she realized she was in love with Cal. Her and Cal talked, and spent time together everyday. They would spend endless hours in Rose's room just having never ending conversation. It was on the fateful night; that Titanic struck an iceberg that Rose and Cal made love. When they learned Titanic was sinking, Rose had to leave Cal to go onto a lifeboat. She put up a struggle; for she didn't ever want to leave Cal. But she did; because Cal insisted she did. He promised her that he would see her later; on the rescue ship.

Endless hours passed until they reached the rescue ship. Rose was finally reunited with Cal.

Cal and Rose married on April 29th, 1912. Soon after the wedding; Rose became pregnant. They had beautiful twins; girl and boy. Dakota Ruth Leah Hockley and Grayson Nathaniel John Hockley. Three years later they had their last baby, Oceane Nicole Hockley.

The end bitches !


End file.
